User blog:Deathblade 100/Star Wars Release Special: Savage Opress vs General Greivous
Okay in order to celebrate the release of Episode 7 of Star Wars, I'm doing a battle between two of the deadliest apprentices to Count Dooku during the Clone Wars. Savage Opress- the brother of Darth Maul; who fought the Jedi and his former masters with brute force and raw skill. VS General Grevious- the Kaleesh warlord; who collected lightsabers from his defeated enemies. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and tactics used by these legends of war. We dissect their strengths and weaknesses for an all new battle to the death. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to find out who is the Deadliest Warrior. Savage Opress Savage Opress was a Dathomirian Zabrak Nightbrother who became a Sith Lord alongside his younger brother, Darth Maul, during the Clone Wars. Originally a tribal leader on Dathomir, Opress was handpicked by the Nightsister Asajj Ventress to become her 'mate' and servant following her grueling tests of Selection, as part of her bid for revenge on her former Master, the Sith Lord Count Dooku. In accordance with their plot against Dooku, Mother Talzin and her Nightsister witches employed their dark magic to grant Opress fearsome abilities, placing him under their control. While Opress was subjected to brutal Sith training under Dooku's charge, Ventress prepared to pit the monstrous Nightbrother against Dooku. Yet when Ventress's plans for revenge culminated at Toydaria, she and her ex-Master found that neither of them could contain Opress's impulsive nature and rage. In what became a three-way lightsaber duel, Opress overcame Ventress's spell of control and also terminated his service to Dooku, further battling his way through Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi before escaping to Dathomir. After learning from Talzin of his kinship to Darth Maul, Opress rescued his weakened brother from the depths of Lotho Minor and brought him home to Dathomir, where Talzin restored his mind and body. Opress then became involved with Maul's pursuit of vengeance on Kenobi, who had cut him in half over a decade ago on Naboo. Although Kenobi escaped from them with the aid of Asajj Ventress during a confrontation at Raydonia, Opress and Maul continued their plans for revenge and galactic domination, turning to the criminal underworld to achieve their needs. As part of Maul's plans, Opress became a Sith Lord, but he was forced to become the apprentice—submitting to his brother, the Master—in accordance with the Rule of Two. While attempting to recruit Weequay pirates into their service on Florrum, Opress killed Jedi Master Adi Gallia, though he soon thereafter lost his left arm to Kenobi's blade. Kenobi then chased Opress and Maul off Florrum, destroying their ship and leaving them stranded until they were discovered by members of the Death Watch, a group of Mandalorian warriors led by Pre Vizsla. Opress, Maul, the Mandalorians, and various criminal groups in the galaxy formed an alliance to overthrow the pacifist rulers of the planet Mandalore, though after the operation ended successfully, Viszla and his men arrested Opress and Maul. After breaking free from prison with Mandalore's incarcerated Prime Minister, Almec, Opress and his brother seized control of Mandalore from Viszla and his allies. Their rule of Mandalore, however, attracted unwanted attention from Maul's former Master, Darth Sidious, who saw the power of the two Sith brothers as a threat to the dominance of his Sith Order. Sidious traveled to Mandalore and confronted the two brothers, fatally impaling Opress, who in his dying breath expressed regret for never having been Maul's equal. (from Star Wars Wiki) Weapons: Savage wields: |-| Mid Range= Pike *Length: 5 feet *Weight: 3 LB *Material: Spirit Ichor |-| Close Range= Sabrestaff *Length: 2.5 feet (hilt) *Material: Alloy *Blade colour: Red |-| Special= Force Abilities *Latent ability *Can be used with lightsaber *Telekinetic *Abilities General Greivous General Grievous was originally a deadly Kaleesh warrior named Qymaen jal Sheelal. For generations a race of insect-like creatures known as the Huk (roughly "souless bugs") ripped apart the Kaleesh homeworld, turning it into a war-torn wasteland, all in the name of taking the Kaleesh people as slaves. In this war, Qymaen learned the art of war and rose into a master strategist, and he made enough kills to be hailed a demi-god by his people. Under his command, the Kaleesh people not only force the Huk off of Kalee, but nearly conquered all of Huk space- finally chasing the insects back to their homeplanet. The Huk successfully obtained the aid of the Republic, and the Jedi forced Qymaen's forces to retreat from Huk, but Kalee was still a famine stricken wasteland after so many years of constant war- and his people were forced to starve. Desperate to aid his people, Grievous contacted the InterGalactic Banking Clan, becoming an enforcer for them. When the Huk attacked his planet again, he returned to his home to return to war, but the Confederacy of Independent Systems sabotaged his shuttle, and the resulting explosion nearly killed him- forcing the CIS to rebuild him as a cyborg. Grievous was presented to Count Dooku as the ultimate weapon for their coming war with the Republic, and after being personally trained in the art of lightsaber combat by the Count, Grievous was appointed the position of Supreme Commander of the Droid army. Retaining all of his military brilliance and skill in battle, but armed with deadly lightsaber skills, an incredibly durable armor suit, superhuman strength and speed and a burning hatred for the Republic's Jedi Order, he became a fearsome foe that murdered dozens and dozens of Jedi during the Clone Wars- keeping relatively secret from the Republic for a large part of it. After he lead an attack on the Republic capital, Coruscant, Grievous was able to capture Palpatine, who unbeknownst to anyone was manipulating both sides of the conflict, but as he escaped the Jedi Mace Windu crushed his armor into his stomach and chest- causing him to become much slower and have horrible coughing fits as he was unable to fix the wound by the time Palpatine was rescued by Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi or by the time Obi-Wan was able to track him to Utapau, where he was finally killed after a long and dangerous battle with the Jedi Knight. Weapons: Greivous retaliates with: |-| Mid Range= Electrostaff *Length: 5 feet *Weight: 3 LB *Material: Phrik Alloy |-| Close Range= Four Lightsabers *Length: 1.5 feet (hilt) *Material: Varies *Blade colour: Blue, Green |-| Special= E5 Blaster *Range: 300 meters *Magazine: 500 rounds *Inaccurate Weapon evaluation Mid Range: Savage. While I don't deny the effectiveness of the Electrostaff, I personally believe the Pike/Halberd is more versatile in its usage. Close Range: Greivous. While having a sabrestaff is cool in the fact you've got two blades, give an expert swordsman four lightsabres and it's a clear win in my mind. Special: Even. They have their own strengths and weaknesses, mostly coming down to Savage's crude usage of the Force and Greivous' inaccurately designed blaster. Battle Onboard a space station, Savage Opress is searching for his brother Darth Maul. As he passes by a landing bay, General Grievous emerges from his starfighter with orders from Count Dooku to kill Savage for his betrayal. The two face each other, before Grievous draws his E5 Blaster Rifle and fires at Savage. The Zabrak angrily uses the Force to push the Kaleesh cyborg into a wall. Greivous runs to his starfighter and grabs his Electrostaff, as Savage grabs his Pike. Both clash briefly, before Grievous kicks the Nightbrother in the chest and strikes him with his Electrostaff. The angered Zabrak swings his pike into Grievous' chest before using the Force to push the cyborg backwards, giving the Nightbrother time to draw his Sabrestaff, which he promptly ignites. The cyborg draws two of his captured Jedi Lightsabres and ignites both of them. The two face each other until, Savage rushes towards Grievous and starts to hack away at him. Grievous starts to deflect his opponent's clumsy strikes before counter-attacking. Grievous starts to deliver a barage of strikes towards the inexperienced Dathomirian Nightbrother, who parries them clumsily. Savage catches both of Grievous' lightsabers with his sabrestaff, before the Kaleesh cyborg splits his arms in half and ignites another two captured lightsabers through the Dark Jedi's chest. As Savage collapses, Grievous collects the dropped sabrestaff and walks back to his starfighter, coughing. X-Factors Total X-Factors Notes Battle will be 1 vs 1 and set on a space station Votes must have good spelling, punctuation and grammar. Vote must also be at least one paragraph long and readable. No copying other votes as these are not counted. Voting ends on the 27th of December. Category:Blog posts